


Sweet Home

by Naegg_Bitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Possessive Kamukura Izuru, Sibling Incest, Sweet Home Alabama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naegg_Bitch/pseuds/Naegg_Bitch
Summary: Kamukura’s jealous of Chiaki taking his brother away from him. That’s it, that’s the fic.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	Sweet Home

“Hajime, come here,” Izuru gestured for said boy to sit, eyes narrowing at his twin when he noticed that Hajime wasn’t coming towards him. 

“Hell no! You’re just gonna want to do  _ that _ ,” Hajime shook his head, making an inappropriate hand gesture before attempting to walk away. 

Izuru had gotten up from his seat on the grass before swiftly carrying his brother bridal style. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Put me down before someone sees us!” Hajime whispered warningly. 

Izuru ignored him, placing Hajime down on the grass before he rested his head on his twin’s lap. 

“I don’t want to do this again!” His brother whined, shoving Izuru’s head on to the grass before trying to get up, his actions fruitless when Izuru seized his arm and forced him to sit back down. Izuru then proceeded to comfortably lay his head again on Hajime’s lap much to the other boy’s dismay. 

“I don’t understand why you’re trying to fight this. Every time you think I’ve fallen asleep when we do this you tend to be more comfortable and go through my hair even more. If you really didn’t like doing this, then why do you keep going even after you think I’m asleep?” Izuru stared at Hajime’s face, gaining satisfaction at seeing his brother’s heated face. 

“Y-You were awake during that?” The tips of his ears were red, and Hajime’s face was burning. To Izuru, it was an adorable sight. 

“I always was, pretending to be asleep was the only way to get you to go through my hair better,” Izuru said. “Now pet me.” 

“You’re so annoying,” Hajime murmured, his hands slightly shaking as his fingers started to comb through his hair. Izuru sighed, heart feeling content and free as the sun washed over him and his brother. 

It was only the two of them in the courtyard of Hope’s Peak’s main course area; the main course students were currently in class whilst the reserve course students were on their break of the day. Izuru was in the main course, however he memorized his brother’s schedule and decided for a rendezvous with him, though Hajime was far less compliant than Izuru had hoped for after he found out what Izuru wanted to do with him. 

“Why’d you skip your class today anyways?” Hajime brushed through Izuru’s scalp rather hard, making the boy purr. Hajime’s hands froze for a moment, before going through a different section of his hair slower than Izuru would have liked him to. 

“The classes are boring. I already know everything they teach and more, and spending time with you is far more interesting anyways,” Izuru opened his eyes, looking at Hajime’s eyes to see his reaction. Soft eyes, red tinted cheeks, and mouth ajar. Izuru decided that he liked it. 

“Whatever, but if you get in trouble it’s not my fault,” Hajime grumbled, his hands grazing Izuru’s cheeks before moving back to the boy’s hair. Izuru was disappointed; the boy liked it whenever Hajime touched his face. 

The next few minutes were spent in a comfortable silence, Hajime going through Izuru’s hair and Izuru occasionally letting out a pleased noise. 

The bell rang then, interrupting the peaceful silence. 

“Oh  _ shit _ , I have to go now before someone spots me in the main course area,” Hajime panicked, jolting up from his spot on the grass making Izuru’s head hit the ground. Izuru groaned before standing up next to his brother. 

“Calm down, the main course students still have another class before their break starts. They have no reason to come here,” Izuru stated nonchalantly, inching closer to his brother. 

“I don’t care, I have to make it to class right  _ now _ . The reserve course building is really far away—”

Izuru pressed his lips on Hajime’s, invading the boy’s personal space as Izuru wrapped his arms around his brother possessively. 

Izuru claimed Hajime’s mouth, licking and biting the boy’s lips ravenously until the boy gave in and opened his mouth. 

Hajime panted in his mouth, whimpering as he took two steps backwards and hit a tree. Izuru swallowed his pained noise, 

Izuru’s hands explored Hajime’s clothed body, noticing the boy trembling his mere touch and mouth. 

Hajime’s knees gave out, slumping against the tree as he wiggled in his brother’s touch and draping his arms around Izuru’s torso shakily. 

Izuru groaned in satisfaction within Hajime’s mouth, his tongue exploring every inch of the boy’s jaws hungrily, loving the way that Hajime was  _ writhing  _ under him.

“Izu- _ Izuru _ ,” Hajime squeezed his arms, whimpering as he wasn’t allowed to move from Izuru’s touch. Izuru liked this, the fact that he had his brother’s undivided attention, unable to move away from him, only giving  _ him _ attention and love. 

Izuru pushed one of his legs in the middle of Hajime’s crotch, the boy whimpering under the feel of it under him. 

Izuru broke the kiss, licking a strand of drool from Hajime’s lips. 

“Feels good, hm? I want you to feel good, Hajime,” Izuru whispered, the boy stuttered before Izuru moved his head away from Hajime’s. 

Izuru removed his leg from under Hajime’s crotch before replacing it with his hand, feeling Hajime’s crotch with it. The boy shook like a leaf, audibly gulping before saying “I have- I have to go to class Izuru, before- before my teacher notices I’m not in class.” 

Izuru hummed, moving his hand along his clothed crotch before removing it from that area. 

“Fine. But make sure to come to my room seven PM if you’d like. We’re not finished here,” Izuru stated, disappointed with this turn of events before leaving the courtyard.

“Why does he always have to act like that, he’s always so damn calm,” Hajime huffed, and Izuru smirked at that. The only interesting person in this world, the only interesting being that makes Izuru feel crazy and want to claim for his own was in fact his twin brother, and yet for some reason Hajime hasn’t processed that fact yet. 

***

Izuru’s door rang, interrupting Izuru’s thoughts, and Izuru sighed annoyedly. 

Izuru opened the door, seeing Hajime looking rather nervous. 

“You’re late, an hour late to be specific,” Izuru’s irritation sparked, especially when Hajime’s shoulders trembled in front of him, the boy gripping his binder and textbook rather hard. 

“S-Sorry, I was with Nanami,” Hajime bit his lip nervously. “I kinda just want to do some homework right now.” 

Nanami? Why was he with Nanami? Izuru’s teeth clenched, letting out a growl as he stared at Hajime’s uncharacteristically shy posture. He was aware of Nanami’s growing feelings for his brother, and he was afraid of this, afraid of  _ her _ . Afraid of taking the one thing he loved. 

“Why were you with Nanami?” Izuru felt his heart constrict at Hajime’s trembling figure. 

“W-We were just playing video games, it’s nothing to worry about,” Hajime held his binder and book closer to his chest as he peeked at his brother before staring at the floor. 

Izuru raised an eyebrow, terror clawing his throat. Hajime was never in fear of telling him that he was with Nanami, so why was he afraid now? 

Something must’ve happened, and if she had done  _ anything _ to Hajime, he’ll make sure she never gets to play her little games again. 

“You’re lying. Tell me the truth, right now,” Hajime refused to look at his brother, continuing to look at the floor, forcing Izuru to raise his chin to make him look at the boy in the eye. 

“Nothing happened, just- just stop!” Hajime ripped Izuru’s hand from his chin. 

What could’ve happened to have caused Hajime to be in such a foul mood? What did that girl do to make his brother act so nervous around him? 

“I’m not going to ask anymore questions, but if she laid a hand on you, I’m not going to play nice with her anymore for your sake,” Hajime widened his eyes, hissing at him. 

“She’s not like that! She didn’t do anything bad, why are you acting as if she’s going to take me away from you?” Hajime took a few steps backward away from the door, away from him. 

“Isn’t she? You seem to be rather fond of her,” Izuru snarled, inching closer to the boy. 

“ _ What _ ? She’s my friend, dumbass, of course I like her. Are you-  _ are you jealous _ ?” Hajime asked, flabbergasted. 

Izuru’s blood froze in his veins. Was he jealous? When he found out that Nanami liked his brother, he had felt his heart constrict, his mood growing irritable, and wanting to hide Hajime away from her from just the mere mention of her name. Was that- was that what jealousy was? 

“I, I might be. I’m not sure how I feel,” Izuru placed a hand on his chest, his heart feeling uneasy for whatever reason. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t like her in that sort of way, you know? I need you to trust me Izuru,” Hajime said soothingly, sauntering towards Izuru. 

“I do,” Izuru answered, his face feeling rather hot for whatever reason. 

“Then why are you so paranoid lately?” Hajime stopped inching closer to Izuru, looking the boy dead in the eyes. 

“Because I don’t want her to take you away from me. I know she likes you,” Izuru’s heart throbbed in pain, unable to keep looking at Hajime so he preferred to look at his dorm wall. 

“Hey, can you look at me for a second?” Hajime gently placed a hand on his cheek, angling Izuru’s face to look at him. Izuru leaned into his touch, liking the way it felt on him. 

“Nanami confessed to me today,” Hajime sucked in a breath, biting his lips again as he stared at Izuru to see his reaction. 

Izuru’s face drained from color, terror washing over him, and rage slowly started to boil in his stomach.  _ How dare she _ ?

“But I said no,” Hajime smiled at him. “I said I liked someone else. And that person is you, dumbass. No one’s taking me away from you, don’t be scared,” Hajime dropped his items on the floor, wrapping his arms around Izuru’s body. “I only like you, y’know.” 

“I only like you too,” Izuru whispered, encasing Hajime’s body closer to him protectively. His heart stopped hurting now, Izuru noted with satisfaction. 

After a few minutes, Izuru broke the hug, looking at Hajime’s neck with a new fervor. 

Izuru sunk his teeth into Hajime’s neck, biting it rather hard, causing Hajime to moan in pain. 

“I-Izuru I-  _ ah _ !” Hajime whimpered as Izuru sucked on the bruise, leaving a purple mark on his neck. 

The boy hummed to himself, touching the bruise gently and feeling satisfied with what he did. 

Izuru carried Hajime in his arms and threw him on his bed, and Hajime let out an indignant noise. “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Izuru leaned in close to the boy’s face. 

“I’m going to fuck you tonight, if you don’t mind. Now bend over.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me in the ass and burn my body in a dumpster fire cause I’m never writing incest ever again.


End file.
